Private Laughter
by littlelovelylani
Summary: just a little somethin i threw together out of bordom.SXR. sora and tidus travel to san fran where they meet the sexiest man alive. WOOT WOOT, another entry everyone!
1. Default Chapter

----hey everyone!!! some of you might know me as the ever so loved author of "sora of the sea". you may be wondering "what the hell is she doing writting something else when she hasnt updated her other story in 2 months" welllllll.....sorry. ive been though so much hell....no electricity, no computer, my keyboard broke, ive been traveling....just so much i havent really had time. im not even typing right right now. LOOK AT THIS!!! im barely using CAPS on my "I's"!! how disgraceful. im so mad at myself. so anyway, im just hanging around. its chrismas and i got bored so i started somthing new. i figure...when im stuck with the other one i can work on this. this chapter isnt official. just a beginning, something to start from, so its not...no...its FAR from perfect. well, here you go.

**

* * *

**

PRIVATE LAUGHTER

**

* * *

**

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **pimp daddy, but also known as Sora....not a girl name!!!

**Location: **London!! im visiting here with my mom and having a great time

**Sex: **eww. pervert. i'll have you all know that my precious cherry is still in tact. hurumph!

**Interest/hobbies: **Men. but not just any men, oh no. hot men. i mean like...hotter than me..which i dont really think is possible, i mean just look at me!!! anyways video games (fighting, RPG), clothes, shopping (can you tell im gay?), me, my hair, fancy things, reading, writing, morning walks, me, and my best friend tidus!!!...who's cute, but not as cute as me (sorry T, truth hurts).....OH WAIT, one more thing. me.

**

* * *

**

**Monday December 25**

10:05pm

WOW!!! my first journal!!! can you all belive it???! huh?!?.....!?!?. ok, enough of that...well wait, just a few more...?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?...WWHHEEEE!!!!!!!. OK, seriously now. welcome to my life....hey isnt that a song? wait, wait, its coming to me....AH! it goes "do ya ever feel like breakin down...do ya...err...ever...do ya...WELCOME TO MY LIFEEEEEE!!!" its by that one band simple sam..no, that cant be right. simple bam? simple..simplesimplesimple somthing simple PLAN!! HA! HAHAHA! im sorry, you must think im completly nuts. well im not. see, im quite sane. although then again, what kind of no-life'd-moron would be spending christmas night hunched over at a computer screen? wow, i just backed myself into a corner with that one. oh well! its not like i was doing anything importaint anyway...i mean, christmas is all fun and games when your young and all but..i dont know. the older you get, the less "zest" there is about it. yes, im no longer a little boy now. i ampure MANLY MAN. thats right. manly man. i have a ginormous dingle doozer and everything. well, i think i'll be going off for a bit...you know...to do some MANLY things and what-not. what? dont go? im sorry, but i really must. what? oh, i love you all too!! KISSES!!!!!!

--------lots o love: Sora

**

* * *

****Comments:**

**From:** BeachBlonde707

you? a man? HA! your not even 17 yet!!! and what do you mean "not as cute as you"? im 10 times cuter than you'll ever be!!! anyways, im bored. wanna go to the mall?

**Reply:**_ No. im busy being manly. go shopping by yourself._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**From:** BeachBlonde707

oh, give it a rest! knowing you, your probably just making hot chocolate or fiddling around with your hair like a like a stuck up prat...

**Reply:**_ .....shut up...whats a prat?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**From:** BeachBlonde707

its like...brat...but...different...gosh! we've been here a whole month and you STILL dont know any british slang...what a loser. and how can i shup up if im not talking?

**Reply:**_ i dont know. shut up typing to me then. and stop being mean to me, its starting to hurt._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**From:** BeachBlonde707

stop being such a baby.

**Reply:**_ I mean it tidus, stop._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**From:** BeachBlonde707

alright fine. im sorry. can we go to the mall now? pppppppplllleeeaasseee???

**Reply:**_ No. you hurt my feelings. and also, you broke my trust. dont ask how, you just did. theres nothing in the world that would ever make me go to the mall with you. ever._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**From:** BeachBlonde707

theres a sale at versace. 20 off all scarves.

**Reply:**_ meet me outside in 10 minutes._

_

* * *

_

-----well that wasnt so bad, now was it? remember, its just a start thing, nothing perminate. im just messing around. OH and im half way finished with the next chapter of "S.O.T.S"......sots....hahahahahahah. i never noticed that. sots. but anyway, yea. it should be up and finished real soon, so keep and eye out for it. love you lots. night night.

**LITTLELOVELYLANI**


	2. Tidus the blabbermouth

-------- yea, just me messin around again. seems like there's nothing better to do then this, since I cant reach my other story right now. yea. So. Yea. Whatever. And I cant believe someone actually found this interesting. All I have to say is "CHEERS FOR YOU, CHUM!!" I suppose you'll like this chapter than too…and don't worry, Riku will show up eventually…if I get around to it.

**

* * *

**

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **pimp daddy, but also known as Sora....not a girl name!!!

**Location: **London!! im visiting here with my mom and having a great time

**Sex: **eww. pervert. I'll have you all know that my precious cherry is still in tact. hurumph!

**Interest/hobbies: **Men. but not just any men, oh no. hot men. I mean like...hotter than me. which i don't really think is possible, I mean just look at me!!! anyways video games (fighting, RPG), clothes, shopping (can you tell im gay?), me, my hair, fancy things, reading, writing, morning walks, me, and my best friend tidus!!!...who's cute, but not as cute as me (sorry T, truth hurts).....OH WAIT, one more thing. me.

**

* * *

**

**SUNDAY** (not Tuesday, since I put Monday on yesterdays, but it wasn't, it was Saturday.) **December 26th**

10:58pm….so I guess I might as well put 11pm, but then that would be a lie.

Note to self. Never ever trust Tidus again. ever. Last night me and my good pal Tidus went over to the mall to check out the sale at Versace. Now don't get me wrong, I love Versace and all but…I don't know. I just wasn't too thrilled about what was there. everything good was already taken (just my luck). And not only that, but there was like… a MILLION other people there, pushing and shoving their way through like uncivilized barbarians. The nerve! I think there should be a law against late Christmas shopping. ANYWAYS, so there we were at the mall with nothing to do when Tidus notices a _very_ attractive young man. Now MOST people would simply stare and giggle, or make a comment once the person had left. MOST people that is. SANE people….i.e, not Tidus. Before I could stop him, he ran up to the man and asked him, looking strait in his eyes mind you-

"Are you gay?, because I have this friend over there…the one with the brown hair, ya see him? Well anyway, he's gay and I'm sure you two would make a great couple"

Icouldn't believe it!!! I just COULDN'T!! what kind of friend DOES that!?! I trusted him to keep his mouth shut about it and this is what he does! He runs up to some complete stranger, and blabs my personal business. I mean…its not like I'm not proud of my…err…gayness…but I just don't like it being spread around without my "ok" first. I suppose its my own fault. You see, I had been living with my mom on a far away (and completely glamorous) island when I was younger. Tidus and a few other kids were there too, but as the time past we all started to move away. Like…you know…our parent got better jobs at other places and blah blah blah. So the only person I could remember was Tidus, since we had kept in touch online and stuff, and then my mom got an interview in London where "surprise, surprise" Tidus was with _his_ mom. Ok, so now we're staying here for a while to see how it goes and also I'm spending time with a sorta-but-not-really long lost friend. Alright, this is where I messed up. Within the first few days of being here Tidus noticed I was acting a little strange around him and asked me what was wrong. That bastard. He was like-

"oh come on Sora, I've know you forever! If its really that big of a deal, I promise that if you tell me and I tell anyone else you can kick my ass, and I mean it too!"

ok, so I was like "no, no I cant tell you, you have a big mouth"

then he gave me that annoying "I'm-concerned-about-you-and-I'm-only-trying-to-help" look and said " Sora…I'm concerned about you and I'm only trying to help."

Feeling a little guilty for not trusting him, I finally broke down and said "oh, well all right…but only if you SWEAR not to tell anyone else"

"Oh of course! I would NEVER do that"

HA. HA. And triple HA. Lying bastard. Anywho, so I told him I was gay and he was like "oh, is that all? That's nothing"

"NOTHING!?!" I shrieked, "that HUGE!! "

"No." he continued on like he knew what he was talking about, but he didn't because he's a dumbass. "its really not that big…I mean HERE it might be a little big since not that many guys are gay here, but anywhere else. Eh. Its fine. And its fine with me too, since I'm bi so-"

"WHAT!?!" I shrieked (which I do a lot if you noticed) "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know, I didn't feel like it…wanna go to the mall?"…I swear the mall must be his whole lifeless life.

So then we went to the mall and went shopping and I got a great pair of vans shoes! They were ones where they have the cool retro black and white checkers on them and were slip on's. a must have. And they were a bargain too! A whopping 30$. Can you believe it!? oh, and after that I went over to hottopic and got a few of those odd looking bracelets all those 'rocker' types seem to be wearing. They look great on me! I got them in black, red, purple, pink, green, and blue. I was a little hesitant at first when I saw the yellow, but I eventually bought it. I'm sure I'll buy a yellow shirt _one_ day to match them…although then I'll need yellow shoes…but wait I already have yellow shoes, so I'm ready to go! Wait…what was I talking about? Well actually I'm not talking, I'm typing. So then…what was I typing about again? OH. THAT BITCH TIDUS. So anyway, I'm standing there with my mouth open, completely gob smacked at what he just said when the gorgeous man turns around and says-

"best to stay in the closet you should. A chicken like you could get into some serious trouble boasting it 'round like that"

then with a swing of his hair and a swerve of his hips, he walked away leaving me completely confused beyond the valley of confusion. Tidus then turned around and said-

"hmm…that's too bad. You blew it. better luck next time then huh?"

he then patted my shoulder, which was a bad idea since I was very tempted to grab his arm and rip it out of its socket…if it wasn't for the fact that I was wearing a lovely white button up shirt from Abercrombie and finch that was only 15$ with the perchance of a hat and glove set which I'm sure would have gotten it stained with his blood, and as any person knows blood never washes out and my shirt would have been ruined forever.

"TIDUS, I CANT BELIEVE YOU BLABBED LIKE THAT!!" I shouted as I shook.

"blabbed? what are you on about? Its not like you knew him or anything"

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I trusted you to never tell a soul, and told someone! You even pointed me out!"

"oh calm down, its not like he rejected you…oh wait, it that what its about? Jeez Sora, I told you to work on your slang. What he really said was-"

"I don't CARE what he said! All I care about is what YOU said, and what you said was a lot more damaging than anything he could have ever said…well except something like 'you have a huge zit on your nose' or something. That could have killed me…but its beside the point!"

"but Sora-"

"BUT NOTHING!"

and I stormed out and took the late bus home…well, after I stopped off at American Eagle of course. Have you seen their pants?! Super comfortable!! And a bargain too, if you look hard enough. Oh, and I got this one shirt that says " do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" isn't that clever!? I just _had _to have it. and now here I sit…fingers in pain from typing so much…and all alone. All aloney on my owney. Crying myself to sleep. Slitting my wrists. Contemplating suicide. OH WOE IS ME!!!! ….oh! I forgot I made hot chocolate! Rats. I bets its all cold now. well I guess I'd better go then. Hot/cold chocolate awaits. Later gaters!!!

Lots o love (but no love for Tidus since I hate him now): Sora

**

* * *

**

**Comments:**

------------------------------------------------

**From: **BeachBlonde707

Sora, I said I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything, I was just concerned about you and trying to help!

**Reply:**

_NO NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR…err…SEE IT!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. And besides, thanks to you, not only does that guy know I'm queer, but he thinks I'm a chicken. A chicken!!!! A squawking bird thing that poo's eggs!!_

-----------------------------------------------

**From:** BeachBlonde707

No, no, you've got it all wrong!! A chicken is slang for anyone under the legal age of consent, so in other words a young gay person. He was just saying you should be more quiet about being gay. Its no big deal.

**Reply:**_ Tidus. You've lost your marbles, and I'm afraid they will never ever be found. I don't see why he would tell **me** to keep hush about it when **YOU **were the one who practically screamed it at him._

_------------------------------------------------_

**From:** Monkygrrl565

Just like your types to bugger up a perfectly good idea such as starting online journals. I say you and your blue ball'd faggity fagget friends should go jump off a bridge, you gormless bloody git!!!!!11!1!!!

**Reply:**_…………who the hell are you?...and why are you….(gasp!!) WHY ARE YOU READING MY LIFE!?!?? YOU NOSY LITTLE BITCH, MIND YOU BUISNESS!!.....and when your using exclamations, please make sure to hold onto the _shift_ button, otherwise you come up with a bunch of one's in it and it looks pointless as well as a shity._

_-----------------------------------------------_

**From: **Monkygrrl565

Your just jealous of me since I have a vigina and you don't, and you have to get buggered up the arse!!111!!!!1!!!

**Reply:**_…..I'll deal with you in the morning._

* * *

------ok, the end. JUST KIDDING!!!!! I don't know what I'm doing. Like said, I'm still just experimenting so, yea…. AND HEY, WHO ELSE RAN OUT AND GOT KINGDOM HEARTS CHAIN OF MEMORIES!?!?!??! I like so far. I'm like….im on the last one which Is Winnie the pooh, and then I tihnk that's when I play again in Riku's pro. Interesting indeed. Ok yea, gotta go, night night. 


	3. Arguements and Arangements

------------ wow. I'm quite floored by the fact that people actually LIKE this…thanks. Yea so….heres another entry, have fun.

**

* * *

**

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **pimp daddy, but also known as Sora....not a girl name!!!

**Location: **London!! im visiting here with my mom and having a great time

**Sex: **eww. pervert. I'll have you all know that my precious cherry is still in tact. hurumph!

**Interest/hobbies: **Men. but not just any men, oh no. hot men. I mean like...hotter than me. which i don't really think is possible, I mean just look at me!!! anyways video games (fighting, RPG), clothes, shopping (can you tell im gay?), me, my hair, fancy things, reading, writing, morning walks, me, and my **NOT ANYMORE, BUT ONCE WAS, SO THAT MAKES HIM FORMER **best friend tidus!!!...who's cute, but not as cute as me (sorry T, truth hurts).....OH WAIT, one more thing. me.

**

* * *

**

**Monday December 27th **

11:39am

OH WOE IS **STILL** ME!!!! I haven't a friend in the world now. do you know how I know? No you don't, so I'm going to tell you. I know because I realized it this morning. When I woke up I was like

"Today's going to be a great day, I can just feel it!"

so I looked out the window and found that today was in fact perfectly GORGEOUS.I felt so happy and energized I could leapt for joy! Oh wait…I think I did. Yes, I did! And I exclaimed "YIPPIE!!" I was the happiest boy in the world. So happy, that I had forgotten about my little argument with Tidus and decided to call him.-

"Good morning bestest pal in the planet!!" I chimed happily over the phone.

"err…hey Sora…umm…"

"what? Something wrong?"

"well…I thought there was, but…"

"Whatcha mean? Did something happen? Are you alright? Need me to come over?"

"uhh…. I thought you mad at me"

"……"…mad at him? What was he on about?

"……"

" mad about what?"

"umm…you know. The whole 'me telling that guy that your gay' thing?"

"….oh. Right. That."

"yea. That."

"…."

"…."

"I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW"

"what? Why!?!"

"because you've gone and ruined my perfectly good day by reminding me of how much of a **bitch** you are!"

"BITCH?!?! IF ANYONE HERE'S A BITCH, ITS YOU!!"

"ME!?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!!!!

"YEA YOU!! YOUR SO BOSSY AND YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT, BUT YOUR NOT!! YOUR **NOT**!! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FATASS WHORE

"A FATASS WHORE!?!"

"YEA STUPID"

"YOUR LYING, I'VE NEVER BEEN FAT IN MY LIFE!!" I bellowed.

"FUCK YOU"

"FUCK YOU!"

I slammed the phone down, ran into my room and screamed into my pillow for at least 6 minutes straight. A fatass whore. Can you believe it?! since when am I fat!? Oh gosh. I think I'm going to have a nervous break down. Oh gosh. This cant be real. He called me fat. What if he's right? What if every time I'm wearing my favorite pair of Tommy Hilfiger jeans that fit perfectly around my waist, there's a bunch of people thinking 'that pair of pants makes his butt look atrocious!' or worse, they think 'who let the hippo out of the zoo?'. What if I'm the laughing stock of the whole world and I never even knew!?!? OH MY GIDDY GOSHERS!!! I'M HAVING A MIDLIFE CRISIS!!! EMERGENCY SIGN OFF!!

Lots o love, but not lots o food because I'm not fat, well at least I don't think I am, but Tidus thinks I am, but he's a lunatic, but what if he's right, but I know he's wrong, but I'm staying off carbs from now on just in case: Sora

**

* * *

**

**Comments:**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**From: **I-sway-gay

Hey there Sora! First off, GAY POWER GIRLFRIEND!!!! Second, go weigh yourself and if your over 190 your too fat, and if not then your fine…well unless your under 100, then that's just scary. And third…you doing anything tonight? If you want…I can be your new best friend…best friend with benefits if ya know what I mean.

**Reply:**_ alright, I suppose I could try that. Oh, and gay power to you too!! Nice to know I'm not the only one…or at least the only one with brains. And umm…I'm sorry to say, but I don't know what ya mean._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**From:**I-sway-gay

I mean sex baby. You, me, and tube of lube. We can do It anytime, anywhere, anyway. I can keep you screamin allllll night long. Just gimmie a chance to hit that.

**Reply: **_I swear, the internet is just FULL of perverted people._ _Sir, if I wanted 'keep screamin allllll night long' I would watch a scary movie marathon or people having surgery, now go be crazy somewhere else please._

_------------------------------------------------_

* * *

9:01pm

alright everyone, I'm back and feeling much better. Tidus called me.

" hello?" I answered while frantically flipping through the yellow pages for a yoga instructor.

"hey Sora, its me"

I closed the book and glared. "oh. **You**."

"Sora…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I flipped out and it was wrong"

"yes, go on"

" ok. Umm. I shouldn't have called you a fatass whore. I know your not and I know how much one insult can really get you. It was a super stupid thing of me to say and I just want you to know that whether you ever talk to me again or not, your still my best friend and I love you. I'm really sorry…can you ever forgive me?"

"…umm….I…I…" I was shocked to discover that a tear had rolled down my cheek. " of course I do you dumbass! Whom else could I ever go shopping with?...now you've got me all worked up"

"what? I did? I'll be over in a second"

I hung up the phone, ran down the stairs and met Tidus outside. As soon as he saw me he grabbed me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Sora!" he exclaimed as he wiped a tear from my smiling face. "I don't know what came over me"

"its ok, really! I knew you didn't mean it. it didn't bother me one bit"

"are you sure? Because I thought that would drive you crazy and make you…oh I don't know…take to the Atkins diet or call a yoga instructor"

I held us closer together and said "oh no. no yoga for me. And I'm sorry too. I never mean to be bossy…when I am you have to tell me from now on ok?"

"yea, ok"

so there we stood, hugged together with tears down our cheeks and smiles at our lips in complete best-friends-understanding-each-other bliss when this girl comes up and says-

"OH GROSS! GO BE GAY SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Tidus looked at her and replied smoothly "you know what? I think we will" he then turned to me and said "Sora, my mom's sending me to visit a cousin in San Francisco this week…will you come with me?"

I could have kissed him if it wasn't for the fact that he's my best pal and a kiss could have ruined everything and gotten my cherry popped so fast my head would spin. Don't ask how.

"of course I'll go!!"

he released me and grabbed me by my hand. "well what are we waiting for? We've got packing to do!"

we ran off together giggling like little school girls to my room and began packing my stuff. Right now I'm taking a break. I'm so excited!!!!!! San Francisco!!!! Have you guys ever BEEN there?!? well I haven't, and cant wait to go. I see it on TV all the time! There are so many gay people there! and do you have any idea how much shopping I can do!? They have Gucci! Versace! Louis vuitton! Dooney and Bourke! Coach! Burberry! ABRECOMBIE AND FINCH!!!!!!! I CANT WAIT!!!! I LOVE TIDUS SOOO MUCH FOR THIS!! SAN FRANCISCO HERE WE COME!!!!!

Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots o love and some kisses too: Sora

**

* * *

**

**Comments: **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**From:** Monkygrrl565

GOOD! Then we don't have to bothered with your faggity faggot arse's here! Go there and stay there!!1!1!j!

**Reply:**_oh my…ok look. Your really starting to bug me with the whole not holding down the shift button thing. And you also pressed 2 and got !!! What in 9 hells is wrong with you!?! Your just jealous cuz I'm going to somewhere awesome and your not!, well IN YOUR FACE!_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**From:** BeachBlonde707

Hey Sora! Did you get the green light from your mom yet? She can come too if she wants. I'm glad your so excited. I'm pretty stocked too. You'll love it there.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Reply:**_ of course I'll love it there!!! I'm so glad you're my bestest best friend!! I love you!!........!!!!!!......!!!!!!!!!!!...and !!!!! some more!!!! and yes, I got the green, but the red on coming with us. She has to stay behind to work on her…err…work. OHMYGOSH!! I just cant get over it! I loooove youuuu!_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**From: **BeachBlond707

Alright, cool. Heh. And I loooove youuuu too. Well, you should go to bed now. we're going to have a lot of things to go over in the morning. I'm going to sleep now too, so night night. sweet dreams.

**Reply:**_ night night. _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

_--_alright, that's enough for now. just so that everyone knows, this is of course a journal thing. I got the idea from a magazine I read that said something like "its healthy to keep a journal and channel your thoughts!!" yea, sounds gay, I know, but it interested me. I got a journal for myself and I use for everyday that I'm at school, and school only. No home life. Too private even for me to write. Cuz I'm cool like that. Heh, anyway. So yea, just like I would write in mine every school day, I'm going to try to update this every regular day just like a real journal. Bold huh? Yea. I'm cool. OH, HA! And I confused some of you with my "sots". That stands for my other story I have called "Sora Of The Sea", so sots for short oookkkk??? Ok, coolio. Later gaters.


	4. The Road To San Francisco!

--------------hey everyone. Yea. Happy new blah. Nothing really much more to say so…..yea. HERE WE GO.

**

* * *

**

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **pimp daddy, but also known as Sora....not a girl name!!!

**Location: **London!! im visiting here with my mom and having a great time

**Sex: **eww. pervert. I'll have you all know that my precious cherry is still in tact. hurumph!

**Interest/hobbies: **Men. but not just any men, oh no. hot men. I mean like...hotter than me. which i don't really think is possible, I mean just look at me!!! anyways video games (fighting, RPG), clothes, shopping (can you tell im gay?), me, my hair, fancy things, reading, writing, morning walks, me, and my **BESTEST BEST BESTIESTSEST **best friend tidus!!!...who's** A SAINT!!!!! A TRUE GODDESS SENT FROM ABOVE!!!**

**

* * *

****Saturday January 1st 2005!!!!!**

HAPPY SLAPPY, FULL OF NAPPY'S, HOPEFULLY NOT CRAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!! Wow, has it really been a week since I last wrote? Yes, I believe it has! Well I've been so busy and all with the trip and everything…wanna know what's been going on? Oh of course you do!!! Well on Tuesday…

FLASH BACK TIME EVERYONE!!! WHOOO!!

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday December 28th **

11:00am

I woke up first thing in the morning with a plan in my head and a song in my heart. The song from marry poppins to be precise.

"chim chimminy, chim chimminy, chim, chim cheroo!!"

I sung as I pranced about the house merrily. Oh today was going to be a grand day, I just knew it! full of excitement, fun and happiness!.....and of course I was wrong. Rang Tidus-

"so, bestest pal in the whole universe, what shall we do today in preparation for later this glorious week?"

he sighed in that 'I'm-about-to-rain-on-your-parade' manner and said " sorry to rain on you parade, but this is going to be a whole lot of work and not too much fun"

"oh? How?"

"well first off-" he began in a sort of drawling tone of voice…you guys know what it is to drawl right? Well have you guys seen those "clear eyes" commercials? The one's with that rich guy Ben stine with the SUPER boring voice? Well that's drawling. If you thought I meant like actually drawing something, you need help as well as reading lessons as drawing has no L in it like drawling does. So anyways-

" well first off, most of today will be spent on figuring out how we will get there, where we will stay, our money budget, and our belongings"

"….money budget?"

"yes Sora, money budget. Just because we're in an expensive place doesn't mean we can go buck wild with our money"

"well why the hell not!?!?"

"BECAUSE Sora, we need to have enough money for food and attractions like maybe parades or a walk on the golden gate bridge or…just stuff ok? yes, we will shop, but we cant go overboard. There's also the issue of getting it all back here. We cant get more than we can carry. Only stuff we absolutely need"

"…like Coach shoes?"

"…yea. Like Coach shoes." From the way he said it, I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me.

"stop that"

"stop what?"

"you rolled your eyes."

"no I didn't"

"yes you did, I know you did, I could feel it"

"oh really?"

"yes, really"

"right…sure"

"there you go again!! stop doing that!"

"doing what?"

"rolling your eyes!!"

"I'm not rolling my eyes! Jeez…."

"if you keep rolling them like that they're gonna pop out"

"no they wont"

"yes they will, just watch. You'll be blind and everything"

"whatever…"

"STOP IT!!! I cant have you going blind, I want you to watch me down the aisle when I get married someday!! I cant have a best man with no eyes"

"…I'd be your best man?"

"of course silly! Who else would be?"

"…I don't know…wow. You'll be my best man too"

"well duh!...unless…did you have some one else on mind?"

"err…no, I just never thought about it before"

"oh. Well then should I come over?"

"yea."

"ok then. Later dumb blonde"

"later shit head"

"later WHAT!?!?"

(click)

so over I went. We must have spent the whole day going over Tidus's strict parent-like rules that I'm hoping he'll forget all about once we get there. no doing this, no doing that…on and on…stuff like-

"no running across the streets seeing as people in san Francisco don't give a damn whether they hit and kill you, they care about whether your cracked skull left a mark on their new Mercedes, no gawking when you see two gay people kiss…yes I know your gay Sora, but its still rude to stare, no letting a gay man in with you when your changing no matter how friendly he seems…trust me on that one. They grope you every time.."

and then every time I would start to drift off or lose interest he would say something like " Sora! Pay attention…Sora! Look at me…Sora! Wake up…Sora! Get your hand outta there…Sora! I said pay attention…Sora! Put your pants on…Sora! Don't put your finger in there…Sora! Sit up…Sora! I said put your pants on…Sora! Get that outta your mouth…"

so on and on that day dragged on…

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday December 29th **

--does the time really matter? This is after all a silly flashback.

Wednesday, Wednesday…nothing really happened this day either. We just went over more rules with the occasional "what should I wear?".

**

* * *

****Thursday December 30th **

I wasn't home that day because me and my mom did some more shopping together. I just love having money!!! My mom got this awesome promotion so now we rolling in it!! ah, how I love to be rich…ok well I'm not really rich, but I'm not poor either, but I'm not in the middle I'm above the middle so whatever, next day now.

**

* * *

****Friday December 31st **

THE BIG DAY!!!!

My mom came in and woke me up some time around 1am that morning.

"sweetie? Its time for you to go"

"huh? What?"

"Tidus is here and its time for you two to leave now…oh my little boy!!" she grabbed me into a big hug that nearly killed me.

"mom!!! Have you lost your ever loving mind!? It cant be time to leave yet!!" she dropped me like a ton of bricks.

"yes it is, now grab your stuff and get going before I change my mind"

"what? Wait, what time is it?"

"1:00am"

"AM!?!? I THOUGHT HE MEANT PM!!! MY GOD, WHAT KIND OF PSYCHO GETS UP TO GO SOMEWHERE **THIS** EARLY!?!?"

"you do, now go!!"

my mom got me awake, cleaned me up, changed me (clothes of course, not a diaper), and shoo'd me out the door with all my stuff. Just like when I was younger…ah the good old days…but any who so away we went!! After about a good hour of driving we finally arrived at an airport. I froze.

"Tidus…"

"yes?"

"why are we at an airport?"

"…to go to san Francisco of course"

"WHAT!?!? You never told me there would be a PLANE involved!!!!"

"well DUH Sora, how else would we get there, by car!?!?"

"well…yes!"

"that would take a million years!!!"

"no it wouldn't! Tidus, I cant stand planes, they make me hurl!"

"I don't care, now get your stuff and lets go!"

"but, Tidus!"

"LETS GO"

I got out and grabbed my stuff. Tidus kissed his father goodbye (who had been our chauffeur) and grabbed his stuff too. Together we ran to inside and quickly located were our flight was after we went through all of that security hell and placed away our luggage on the luggage thing.

"ok, so we've got a 15 minute wait. That's not so bad considering all the holiday traffic and stuff"

"yea, all the holi-oh my gosh!!!"

"what?!"

"its new years, and I'm not going to be able to celebrate because I'm going to be on a stupid plane throwing up!!!"

"yea, but a stupid plane that's going to take us to san Francisco"

"…good point…but still!! Oh woe is me!!"

"Sora…" I took my face from my hands (not literally of course!!) and turned to Tidus, who now had that 'everything's-going-to-be-ok' look. He scooted closer to me and placed an arm around my waist. "everything's going to be great, you'll see. we'll have a blast and maybe…maybe we'll meet some really cool people"

I thought about that for a minute. "hey, yea! I could go to a gay club and meet some people there!! Ohh!! An actual gay club, can you Imagine!? I'll be among my own kind! Now I'm all excited again!"

He retracted his hand and stood "well good, because its time to go"

"what? Already?"

"yea. Lets try to get some good seats"

"umm…yea, but only as long as they're somewhat close the bathroom…"

"don't worry, I'll get you some barf bags once we get on."

so blah blah blah, we went through more security hell and finally (after what seemed as 50 billion years later) got in the actual plane, which was very nice looking on the inside. Better than the one me and my mom took to get to London. We sat in our seats that were somewhat towards the back and buckled up. I hated to admit, but I was terrified. I've always had a fear of planes even though I've never been on many. Too high up…makes me a nervous wreck. Of course Tidus sensed this right away, that psychic bastard. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"once we get in the air try to relax. If you start to feel nauseous, just tell me ok?"

I managed a quiet "ok" and leaned into him. This was going to be a looooooong flight.

**

* * *

****Back to today, Saturday January 1st **

And it was. I was throwing up every hour or so…it was horrible!! I was so humiliated!! Tidus kept trying to keep me calm, but it was no use. I couldn't stop it and neither could he. Finally we just decided I was better off trying to sleep through the whole thing. Of course I couldn't fall asleep to save my life. Ok, enough on that, I'm having too many flash backs and starting to feel queasy again. well anyway, that's all. Right now we're in some hotel called 'extended stay America'….AMERICA!!!!

CAN YOU BELIVE IT!?!? no longer I'm I prisoner to some far away, odds are never heard of island, but I'm in a famous country! THE BEST MOST GLORIOUS COUNTRY IN THE WORLD, AMERICA!!!!!! WITH ALL THE CELEBRITES!!...well except Johnny depp whose probably in London or something…wait a minute…I was in London and didn't try to stalk a British celebrity!??! Oh well, loads of time for that later I'm sure. Wow. I'm still quite star-struck thought. I cant believe it. I'm really here. I'm REALLY HERE!! Oh hold on, Tidus is bugging me. He says "hi" everyone. I'll tell him you all said hi back….later.

so anyway, we're in the hotel and I'm on the laptop I took with me so I could journal my whole trip. Wont that be exciting for you guys? You get to read about all the fun I'm having! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll jump out of your chair and shout "YIPPIEEEE!!!!!" and "HURRAH!!". I hope someone famous reads this and makes it into a movie. Can you imagine that? A movie all about me!! That would be fabulous…oh rats. Tidus is having a cow. He wants me to come to bed now…hmm…come to bed…does that seem a little odd to you? No? me either. And those of you who said yes, be careful. You seem to have a problem with your mind, which somehow continues to fall into the gutter. Bad habit you know. Ah. Ok, now he's getting upset. He threatens to take my laptop and throw it out the window…which would be stupid because he knows I would probably jump out after it. HA. Would you like to know what we're saying? Of course you would.

"Sora, if you don't get in this bed right now…"

"what? You'll spank me?"

"maybe…"

"ooh…kinky…but not right now best chum, I'm writing"

"Sora, I'm warning you…."

"well warn me all you want. You'll have to just wait until I'm finished. The people need to know!"

"what people!?!"

"my readers of course."

"Sora, they don't give a damn about you"

"yes they do, they love me"

"no they don't, **I** love you, now get in the bed."

"that's sweet of you to say, but I'm still not budging"

"sooooorrrraaaaaa. Come onnnnnn. We have a lot going on tomorrow and-"

"alright, alright!! I'm coming, just give me a sec."

"no, no sec, come NOW"

"no"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES!!!!"

"COMING TAKES TIME!!!"

"WELL COME FASTER!!!"

"NO!!"

"FASTER!!!!"

"NO!!"

"FASTER DAMNIT, I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP NOW"

then there was a loud thump on from the wall and a muffled voice.

"IF YOUR GONNA FUCK, YOU COULD AT LEAST DO IT QUIETLY"

aren't people nosy? Would it have been any of their business how loud we were fucking if we **were** fucking? I don't think so. I'll have to do something about them in the morning. Perhaps do a "knock-knock-ditch" yea. That'll teach 'em. Well since we've had a very long tiring flight and the weathers kind of cold and rainy out here, we're just going to sleep in for most of the time. I write you back as soon as I can!! I love you!!!

Lots o love and quiet fucking (but not really of course, we're only friends): Sora

**

* * *

**

**Comments:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: **BananaGrrl656

You two make me sick. I hope you guys have the worst time of your lives and never have a happy moment ever again, you fukcin faggity fagg faggs.

**Reply:**

_I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**From:** SanFranMan

Wow. You seem very interesting…I'd really like to meet you. Alone. How's about it?

**Reply:**

_Yea, uh huh. You wanna meet me. Alone. Probably in some dark ally, so no thanks. I'd rather just meet someone on my own…someone nice…funny…smart….and drop dead GORGEOUS!!!! ME-OW!!!_

* * *

---------you know, that damn Chain of Memories is killing me. That person that told me Riku is confusing….YOUR RIGHT. He's just……ACK!!! I SWEAR!!! Out of no where he's like

"I HATE YOU SORA!"

"what why?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY **FEELINGS**!!!!!"

and I'm like……wait a minute, what?! I'm confused as HIZZ ELL. And then I went to this world call twilight something and had to fight that long haired geezer who was a bitch to beat cuz I could only win but beating his ass…literally!! You can only hit him in the back so its like….ahhhh!!!! turn around, damnit!!!! And then that new girl NAMIE or whatever is like….well I can tell you, BUT IT'S A RIP. And then Riku comes out of now where again with

"SHE NOT REAL FOR YOU BUT FOR ME BUT I'M NOT SURE BUT I KNOW THAT SOME HOW THIS IS ALL **YOUR FAULT!!!**"

and Sora's being a stubborn ass and is like "BRING IT ON RIKU, I CAN DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M THE KEYBLADE MASTER!!!"

and I'm like, well Riku isn't all that hard, but GUESS WHAT, HE IS. In fact, that's where I'm stuck right now. so all in all I'm so confused with this game its ridiculous just like the pain in my thumbs from playing it.

**OH**, and to that chick who said Sora reminded her of that dude from queer eye, I was like "hmm….queer eye huh? I should check that show out" since I've never actually seen it before. And I saw it this morning. Its interesting! Lol. Yea I guess they are alike.

**AND FOR THE NEXT ENTRY** THEY SHOP TIL THEY DROPP!!! Literally. The first run in with Riku goes about too. I'm sure everywhere I say is really there seeing as how I was in san fran on Thursday and grabbed a map while I was there. yes, that right, I go to san fran about 3 times a month since I'm only and hour away from it. its where I got the idea for this crazyness. I LOVE YOU SAN FRAN, YOU ROCK. Alright, I got stuff to do, so bye now!


	5. Sora meet Kai, Kai meet Sora

**User: BeachBlonde707**

**Name: **Tidus. Isn't that just the coolest name ever?

**Location: **London, where I've been living with my mom for a while after we moved from destiny islands.

**Sex: **I'm a boy, but I'm bi.

**Interest/hobbies: **hmm. Well. I really like London…and fashion, art, poetry, rock music, drawing, shopping!!, sight seeing, long walks, the mall, my hair, funny movies, Johnny depp!!, surfing, tanning, and my best friend (although he's a tad on the crazy side) Sora. I love you Sora!!!

* * *

**Sunday January 2nd **

Hey everyone. Long time no write. I've had such a crazy day. It all started this morning when I woke up to someone crying…

"oh, I cant believe it!!"

I lazily rubbed at my eyes and sat up. " this had better be good Sora…"

He turned and looked at me, then dramatically (but then again, almost everything he does is dramatic) flung his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. Having just woken up I wasn't exactly in one of my 'comforting' moods, so I pushed him away.

"what's gotten into you?!"

he wiped at his tears and pouted. "I'm not telling you unless you hold me"

"what? Why?"

"because I'm in distress!! What kind of gentleman are you?!"

"oh my gosh…Sora, just tell me"

"no, I'm hurting! take me in your arms and hold me!!"

"but, WHY!?!?"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!"

I sighed and took him into hug. "there, this good enough?"

"no, I'm not feeling the love"

I could have strangled him, but instead I held him a bit tighter and rested my head on his shoulder. "how about this?"

He nuzzled in and sighed in content. "its perfect."

Now don't get me wrong, I could have stayed like this all day, but I didn't want to. I wanted to go to the bathroom…plus I was still confused on why he was being so strange…well stranger then usual anyway.

"umm…Sora…why…?"

"OH TIDUS!" he wailed like he'd lost his mind, which I was pretty sure he did. "TIDUS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"

I rubbed his back and inwardly wished he'd get off so I could go the bathroom. " and I love you too, but you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you feel better"

He retracted from the hug, but remained on my lap (damnit!!). "Tidus, if there was ever a huge tsunami, would you protect me?"

Oh. That. I should have known. He gets so worked up over things that don't even apply to him. " of course I would, now if you don't mind…"

"OH TIDUS!!!" he flung his arms around me again and resumed bawling like a 3 year old. "over 100,000 people…100,000!!!! All of them, dead! That could have been us…IT COULD HAVE BEEN US!!!"

"WHAT!??"

"we lived on that island for YEARS and we never even KNEW what could happen!! There could have been a huge tsunami and we could have been killed!"

where does he get this stuff!?! "but there wasn't, so it doesn't matter"

he sat up and looked appalled at me. "how can you be so barbaric!?"

"BARBARIC!?"

"doesn't matter…of course it matters! There of thousands of people who lost their lives…and that could just be the beginning! There could be…more earthquakes, bigger tsunamis, THE END OF THE WORLD!!"

I rolled my eyes. " yea…sure."

"don't do that"

"do what?"

"you know what"

"no I don't"

"Tidus! I've told you a million times about rolling you eyes"

"no you haven't"

"yes I have"

"Sora, just leave it alone"

"no! I'm telling you, they'll pop out!"

"Sora…WHERE do you get this stuff!?"

"I saw it on TV."

"TV. On TV, you saw someone's eyes pop out because they rolled them"

"yes"

"and what were you watching?"

"…that doesn't matter"

"yes it does"

"no it doesn't, stop being nosy"

"WHAT SHOW"

"riprybalevnot…."

"what?"

"Ripley's believe it or not…"

"well of course someone's eyes are gonna pop out on THAT show! Gosh Sora do you believe everything you see on TV?"

"no…"

"so…oh! So that's where you go the…"

"IT WAS ALL OVER THE NEWS!!! And the survivor stories…oh the stories!!! You should have heard them! Here, let me turn the TV on"

"Sora, NO. I don't want to see that"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!?!?"

"NO…I mean…YES. Sora, we have things to do today and-"

"but they've lost everything!! Aren't you even curious?"

"no! I don't want to watch that and get all depressed! Now get your heavy ass off me and let me go to the bathroom before I piss all over the both of us!"

I shoved him off and ran into the bathroom. A short while later I came back out feeling VERY refreshed to find Sora looking at himself in a mirror with a worried expression. Aww damn. I called him heavy didn't I?

"Sora, you look fine"

"are you sure? Look. I'm getting a gut. I'm getting a gut!!! Just look at it!! I look 6 months pregnant!"

"no you don't"

"yes I do, your trying not to hurt my feelings!"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are! Just look at me!"

"SORA. STOP IT. YOUR BEAUTIFUL."

"no, I'm…beautiful?"

"yes. Very. Now get dressed, we have to go"

"beautiful? Beautiful! Am I really beautiful?!"

"YES Sora, now lets-"

"OH Tidus!!!" again he was all over me. "your such a gentleman!!"

"CAN WE GO NOW!?"

"go? Where?"

I wanted to cry. " we have to go to my uncles to move our stuff in and grab a few maps and-"

"uncles? I thought we were visiting a cousin"

"we ARE. Its my LITTLE cousin who lives with my uncle and-"

"so how are we getting there?"

"SORA. Stop interrupting. We're going to go out and find a taxi so we can-"

"OH, A TAXI!!!"

"yea, a taxi, so we can get there and-"

"I've always wanted to ride around in a big city in a taxi!!"

"ok, but-"

"it'll be just like the movies!!!"

"SORA WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!?!?"

"oh. Yes, go on"

"well…err…umm…ok then."

"finished?"

"yes"

"fabulous! Lets get ready then!"

so we did, although it took a while since Sora thought someone broke in some time during the middle of the night just to steal his shampoo. You should have seen him. He was so convinced.

"I swear!!" he was saying "I heard something, but I ignored it! it must have been some notorious shampoo stealing burglar!"

"Sora…do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"I'm being serious! If I were a shampoo bandit I would take my shampoo too. It was Garnier Fruitis!!"

and then I rolled my eyes, thus causing the 'don't roll you eyes, or they're pop out' lecture again. doesn't he ever get tired of it? he knows I'll just do it again. so anyway, we went out with our stuff and hailed the first taxi we saw, which actually stopped for us because Sora stuck his leg out like a prostitute. He was only kidding though. He didn't realize it would actually work. We loaded our things in and got inside.

"wow! My first taxi ride. In san Francisco of all places!"

"well we'll be taking plenty more I'm sure…"

"oh that's ok. it should be fun!"

and I'll admit the ride wasn't bad. I just didn't like how much the driver kept looking at Sora through the mirror and licking his lips. Note to self. Never let Sora get in taxi alone. At last we arrived and finally got to step foot into what would be our living space for the next few weeks…or so I thought.

"uncle, we're here!" I said as I walked in.

Sora looked around and smiled. "oh wow, how pretty!"

Yea, it was a nice place. Nice and big with plenty of designer furniture and comfy pillows sprawled about. Had a nice chandelier hanging from above and soft luxuriously green carpet on the floor. just as we set our stuff down we heard a loud scream and some struggling. Sora went for the door, but I stopped him.

"come on!"

"no! cant you hear there's a fight? What if its…gasp! What if it's the shampoo thief and he followed me here and now he's fighting with someone whose in the way!?"

I didn't bother trying to answer that. I grabbed him and dragged him to the scene of the argument which was simply between my 8 year old cousin and his babysitter.

" I SAID TIME-OUT, NOW!!"

"YOU CANT MAKE ME, YOUR NOT MY MOMMY!!"

"I DON'T CARE, GO!" he kicked her in the leg and ran over to me.

"my cousins here now, so YOU CAN LEAVE YOU MEANIE BEANIE"

she gave me a glare and grabbed her stuff. "you can tell your crazy uncle I quit. That kid is too…too…ahhh! I hate that little twerp!"

he put his hands on his little hips and glared back at her for me. " your very rude. I think you're the one that needs a time-out"

she looked like she wanted to kill him. I had to say something. "well, I'll make sure to let him know. I'm sorry if he was any trouble"

"YOU'D BETTER BE FOR ALL THE SHIT HE PUT ME THROUGH"

he gasped and covered his head. "MY VIRGIN EARS!!! POTTY MOUTH POTTY MOUTH POTTY MOUTH!!!"

she gave one last glare and ran out leaving me wondering just how bad he really was.

"Kai?"

"yyeesss?" he answered innocently.

"what did you do to her?"

"nothing. She was just being mean by not letting me have a cupcake, so I told her"

"and did you tell her nicely?"

"umm…well…want a cupcake?"

"KAI!"

Sora laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "oh give him a break. He's just a kid."

"yea, yea… oh, Sora, this is kai. Kai, this is Sora"

kai smiled and shook Sora's hand. "pahleased to meet you!"

"aww!! He's so cute Tidus! And he even has your hair!"

"well I did give him a few pointers…"

kai grabbed Sora's hand and led him over to the kitchen which was sort of the living room, but in a way wasn't. he then pointed at a plastic wrapped tray on the top of a high shelf.

"cupcake!!"

Sora turned to me. "should I give him one?"

"eh. Go ahead… I'm going to go look for my uncle"

I then left them in the kitchen and began to look around the house, starting with the up stairs. I checked his room, kai's room and the guest room, but had no luck so I decided he probably left. Just as I was heading back to the kitchen, I head a loud 'clunk' sound in the garage and went over that way.

_Wham. Wham. clunk. "_OUCH! MOTHER F—oh hey Tidus!" he said when I walked in.

"hey uncle…umm, The baby sitter quit"

he shook his head. "I knew it was only a matter of time…"

"why did you need a baby sitter when you were here anyway?"

he put the hammer down he had been using and sighed. "well. As you know, I own a surf board shop. The problem with that is that I'm always so busy making boards here in the garage that I cant see or hear what's going on in the house. I need someone to keep an eye on him while I'm busy…which is most of the time."

"oh…"

he quickly replaced his frown with a smile. "so hey! Is you friend here?"

"Sora? Yea, he's in the kitchen with kai"

"well good. You make sure he's ready"

"…ready for what?"

"ready to go!"

I scratched my head and made a 'what-the-hell-are-you-on-about' face. "what are you talking about?"

He raised an eyebrow. "the hotel of course. I've gotten you two a fancy room to be together in."

Although a little confused to why, I still smiled. "wow…you didn't have to do that"

"don't be silly, of course I did! I knew you two would never get a minute alone living with us, so I got you your own place for the time you 'd be here"

"oh…minute alone?" I didn't like where he was going with that.

He chuckled. "yes. Figured you wouldn't want kai walking in on you two while you where 'busy'" he winked and then walked past me leaving me stunned. How completely embarrassing!!! I mean…I'm not even 'active' yet!! Made a quick note to self. Its 'gotta tell uncle I'm not banging Sora'…and also 'Sora's not banging me either'. When I walked back in Sora and kai both had chocolate cupcake all over their mouths and were laughing about something.

"…and then Tidus said, 'what do you mean this isn't chocolate?'" said Sora, and they both burst out laughing.

"…what are you two talking about…?"

Sora quickly sobered. "oh, nothing. Just…nothing, so hey! What's this about a hotel?"

Ack. Didn't want to get into that. "errm…well…my uncle decided it would be more fitting if we stayed else where. Not as an insult, but as…comfort." Yea. That was one way to put it.

"great! Are we leaving soon? He said it was fancy, and I'm anxious to see it"

kai latched onto Sora's leg. "no, no, no!! don't go away!! Stay with me, please??"

"I wish I could, but-"

"no! no but! Just stay!" I could tell he was going to cry, or even worse, throw a fit. "I never have anyone to talk to, and I'm always so bored and lonely…"

I swear I could almost hear the gears turning in Sora's head as he thought about it. "hey Tidus…"

I raised my hands in a 'stop, go no further' motion. "oh no…no, no, no!! he's not staying with us"

"Tidus, please! He said he was lonely, and loneliness can have a lasting affect on children!!"

"Sora, NO. he's not as innocent as he looks, and I mean it"

"but Tidus, think of all the trouble he could get into without someone watching him! He has no babysitter now, remember? And it could cost a bundle for your uncle to get a new one…"

"NO SORA. NO IS NO IS NO IS NO!!! I'm NOT letting him stay with us"

kai looked away with a sad face. "that's ok Sora. I understand. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own…" that little brat!! How dare he play the guilt card!!

Sora gave me a stern face and crossed his arms. "Tidus, stop being such an ass. He has no babysitter, no one to play with…he's staying with us."

"but-"

"he's staying and that's that!" he then took the brats hand and said, "come on sweetie, lets go wash up and get ready" and as they were walking away, kai stuck his tongue out at me and gave me the middle finger with his free hand…and of course Sora didn't notice. I knew from right then it was all over. And boy was I right.

Wishing you sun and surf: Tidus.

SEE YOU ON THE FLIP FLOP.

**

* * *

**

**Comments:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: **TemptingClouds

Wow Tidus, that sucks. Glad your in the area though! We should really get together soon.

Forever yours: Cloud.

**Reply:**

_Yea, we should. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

_Surfs Up: Tidus_

--------------------------------------------------

_

* * *

_

_-----_sorry everyone. I've been so busy with skool and everything. But I have gotten an idea. My friends had all convinced me to sign up to some strange sight called "myspace", and it turns out its really cool. I think someone should start a group there since there isn't one…is this a good idea? I need a least a few to back me up with this. I also need your full support. No, I don't mean money. Gosh. I mean not having me make it and then not join. Jee whiz. So anyway, I've gone and gotten YET ANOTHER SCREEN NAME and this should be practically 

Search that on or search groups: kingdom hearts and look for Amelie…and if that don't work, just do a regular search for Amelie. My logo is a adorable picture of Sora pouting.

Remember, its TwiStEdRoMaNcCe8- Amelie, on joining is a hassle at first, but it gets real simple real quick.


	6. GORGEOUS!

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **pimp daddy, but also known as Sora....not a girl name!!!

**Location: ****SAN FRANCISCO!!!!!**

**Sex: **eww. pervert. I'll have you all know that my precious cherry is still in tact. hurumph!

**Interest/hobbies: **Men. but not just any men, oh no. hot men. I mean like...hotter than me. which i don't really think is possible, I mean just look at me!!! anyways video games (fighting, RPG), clothes, shopping (can you tell im gay?), me, my hair, fancy things, reading, writing, morning walks, me, and my **BESTEST BEST BESTIESTSEST **best friend tidus!!!...who's** A SAINT!!!!! A TRUE GODDESS SENT FROM ABOVE!!!...as well as his adorable cousin Kai whom I love with all my heart.**

**

* * *

**

**Monday January 3rd **

AHHHH!!!!! You guys wont believe who I saw today. Want me to tell you? Well you'll have to wait. I have to tell you about everything else first, sorry! Ok, where to start…where to start…well…I woke up this morning feeling something warm cuddled up to me. I lifted the covers to find cute little kai sleeping softly with his head against my chest. He's just so adorable!!! I don't how Tidus can be such an ass about him…I mean…he's so CUTE!!! AHH!! I just wanna hug him to death every time I see him!!...not literally of course. I'm not a child killer. So anyway, just as I was going to get up to take a quick wiz, he grabbed me with his little hand and groaned out-

"no…stay…"

and I knew I couldn't leave. He just such an ANGEL!!! So I laid back down and allowed him to attach himself to me again. within another 10 minutes I was trying to get up again. I REALLY had to go…but once again he grabbed me.

"Sora…"

"kai, I have to go piddle."

He rubbed at his cute little eyes. "wait…me too" he slowly got up and yawned, then climbed off the bed (so cute!) and went to the bathroom. About a second later I heard him groan-

"Sora, I need help"

"with what?"

"the toilet…its too tall, I cant reach" he whined (adorable!!)

I got up and helped him, but I cant tell you exactly how. Its strictly man to man, and I'm pretty sure most of my readers are crazy fan girls who love to read about gay guys like me, and like it most when we get into detail about the sex we have so they can imagine it. you dirty birdies. Don't think I don't know. Your just waiting till I sleep with someone so I can journal it and you can get your sick kicks…but that's fine with me. Some times I read about that kind of stuff too, shh!! Don't tell Tidus!! So anyway, we washed our hands and did a quick mirror check. As usual I was looking sexy. Me-ow! I looked over at kai and couldn't help but smile. He just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!! He's got Tidus's unruly blonde hair, the perfect little island tan and the most precious sparking green eyes I've ever laid eyes upon!! A true work of art, this kid was.

"Sora?" he asked with his cute little voice.

"yes?"

"I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?"

"sure!"

we tip toed back into the room and nudged Tidus. "Tidus! Me and kai are going out. We'll be right back" he pulled the blanket over his head and muttered something like "I'm fucking sleeping, whatever, just go" I was glad kai didn't hear that. So off we went in our Pajamas to the elevator. Now I know what your thinking. 'they're seriously going to walk about san fran in their jim jams!?' no, don't be silly. We were only going down to the first floor where they have an excellent food place. They also had a nice coffee place. In fact, everything they had was nice! Tidus uncle did a great job in picking out a place. It was nice and big and oh-so luxurious. Plus, the room (or should I say 'rooms') he had gotten for us were just big enough to where we could fit kai in too…although I'm not quite sure to why he had gotten such a big place. There was also a 'love tub', which I didn't understand. I thought love tubs were only for couples, but I guess I was wrong. And also there was a small fireplace by the big bed which me, Tidus and kai slept in…but oh well. Probably just part of being in such a nice place. I'll bet all the hotels in san fran are just like ours.

"Sora…" kai began once we had gotten there. " is Tidus mad at me?"

my heart nearly snapped in half from the way he asked it. "no, what would make you think that?"

he shrugged. "I don't know. He just doesn't seem so happy with me around…"

I knelt down and gave him a hug. "don't be ridiculous! Tidus love you and so do I."

"umm…thanks but…"

I pulled away "but?"

"what's ridiculous mean?"

ha. How cute. "it means…like…preposterous" he looked even more confused. "errm. Ok…its another word for…silly. Yea, there we go! Silly. That's what it means"

he smiled. "oh…ok! so are we supposed to bring him something back?"

hmm. Didn't think of that. "well…we'll just look at what's here and then go back with a menu. Then we can just have them bring up what ever we want"

"ok…hey! We should go shopping afterwards!" I LOVE THIS KID.

"yea!! And we can pick out our outfits while we wait for the food!"

"ok, but we gotta make sure we have time for our hair" when I have kids one day, I want mine to be EXACTLY like him.

We grabbed a menu and made a bee line straight for our rooms. Once in, we began madly throwing clothes about trying to figure out what to wear on our day out. Eventually all of our commotion woke Tidus up.

"what are you two doing now?!?"

"we're getting ready to go shopping after we eat! The menus on the bed, so pick something and order it." he grunted something about not being hungry and went into the bathroom. Kai sighed.

"I don't think this is working…"

"don't be silly! Its all working just fine, you'll see. Tidus is just grumpy in the morning, that's all." I swear, if Tidus did one more thing to upset this kid, I would kick his ass. "I'll bet as soon as he gets out of that bathroom, he'll be ready and raring to go!"

of course he had to go and prove me wrong by coming back in, snatching his shampoos, rushing back into the into the bathroom without making eye contact with us, and slamming the door shut.

"errm…like I said. He's just a _tad_ on the grumpy side for now. he'll warm up later I'm sure"

"yea…sure…ok" he looked so sad that **I **wanted to cry. But instead, I stood up and said-

"oh! Just remembered, I've left my…umm…brush in the bathroom. I'll just go get it…" and dashed off after Tidus. I bursted through the door and yanked the shower curtain away (causing Tidus to scream of course…he's such a baby), and scowled at him.

"you've got some nerve being like that!"

"SORA, I'M NAKED!!"

"AND HE'S SAD!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT"

I gasped. How could he be so cruel?!? I mean…this is a _child_ we were talking about. An innocent, sweet, angelic little child!! I was so appalled I couldn't even face him. I stormed out and grabbed the outfit I had picked. I quickly threw it on and got my man-purse (which is totally different from a woman's purse, mind you…it crosses the chest instead of dangling from the hand or shoulder).

"come on kai, we're leaving"

"but…what about…?"

"we don't need that party pooper pooping on our party. We'll have loads of fun on our own"

he looked a little reluctant at first, but quickly shook it off. "ok!...but wait, I think I've forgotten something…I'll just be a minute" so I stood and waited. About 2 minutes later I heard a loud shriek and a 'splash' sort of noise. Kai came running back out.

"ok, I'm ready, lets go!"

I didn't bother asking what happened. Figured it best to just leave it alone for now. so away, we went on our big shopping trip in san Francisco!! I whipped out my map and began searching it like crazy. I was so excited!! I've waited my whole life for something like this!!...if only I wasn't mad at Tidus. Then he could have been there with me. It would have been so great! Just me and him, best friends shopping in the big city!...but…he was being mean, so…I'm sure there'll be other times. Oh, enough on that! You guys aren't here to be depressed, you're here to have a good time, and read on all the fun I'm having, not all my woe's. ok. so back on track…the first place that caught my eye was of course the CHANEL STORE!!! AHHHH!!!! I grabbed kai and nearly yanked him along the whole way, while babbling on about how much fun this was going to be.

"chanel…CHANEL!!! I'm finally going to Chanel!! Do you realize how big this is!?!? There's only like…5 chanel stores in the whole world!!...or wait, maybe that's coach…COACH!!! Oh my gosh!!!! I'm so exited, I'm so exited, I'm so-AHH!" apparently I was so busy rambling on, I had failed to notice the person standing right in front of me. I quickly got up from the ground and apologized.

"oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!!! I didn't see you there, and I'm new here, and I…I…you…I…" I had gone into a stupor. There, sitting on the ground examining his hands for any wounds was the single most sexiest…most gorgeous…most fabulous looking man I had ever seen in my entire life. He got up and smiled.

"its no big. Not the first time some tourist has knocked me down, and its probably not the last"

I managed a dazed smile. "uhh…heh…yea…tourist…me…heh heh"

"so what's you name?"

"name? mine? Umm…its…err…SORA! Yea, that's it!! my name is Sora!" GOSH I sounded so stupid. He must have thought I had just escaped the Looney bin or something.

He smiled again ( so sexy!!) and held out his hand. "well it was nice meeting you Sora. I hope we meet again"

I shook his hand in a trance and replied. "yes, of course. Again. soon. Maybe."

He then gave me one last smile and crossed the street, disappearing into the sea of people. I couldn't move. I just couldn't. was that true? Was that real? Did he really just shake my hand? I was stuck in shock…well until kai started tugging at my shirt.

"are you ok? you look kinda sick…"

"huh? Umm…yea. What were we doing?"

"shopping…chanel…coach?"

"oh…OH!!!" I grabbed his hand again and started off toward the coach store. "we just HAVE to go to the coach first…and then we can go to Burberry!! OH and also there's an adorable place called Paul frank. Do it like it there?" he nodded. "me too! And then after that, we can go get some ultra groovy glasses and then chanel…OH and there's also a Betsy Johnson isn't there? we just HAVE to go there too!!"

so away we went. Eventually Tidus did join us. He said he was sorry…and he was sooo sweet about it!! he found us in the Burberry and got me alone.

"Sora, I cant stand being away from you, I really cant. This is supposed to be_ our_ special trip and no cousin of mine is going to take that away. I'm really sorry, honestly"

I gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek (earning a few 'woot woot's' from some of the gay males in the store…a first!!).

"Tidus, I could never ever never stay mad at you. I just wish you would have a bit more of a heart."

"oh?"

"yes. Oh. You were very rude towards your cousin who, may I remind you, is only a child. I'm not one to stand by and watch child abuse."

"Sora…nevermind. Whatever. You win."

"so are you going to apologize?"

"again?"

"not to me, to kai"

it took forever to make him do it. gosh, he's so stubborn…but whatever. Once we were together, the shopping trip was instantly better. Oh! And I told him about my little run in with Mr. sexy! Tidus thinks he's into me. Do you think that? I think its kinda hard to tell, after all, we've only just met. And I didn't even ask his name!! how dumb was I?!? I'll bet he has some sort of exotic name…like…Blaze, or Keanu. Ah. Getting hot just thinking of him. You should have seen him! He has the most gorgeous hair. It was shoulder length…and silver…silver!! Can you believe that!?! It takes a lot to get away with having silver hair. And his eyes. Ooohhh his eyes…beautiful greenish blue…mmmm…ahh, ok this has to stop. Seriously…and his style…ooohhh Yeaaaaa…sexy little Abercrombie & Fitch polo button up feldspar brook pink and white striped shirt probably priced at around $39 to $50 with loose fitting American Eagle jeans…mmmm…baabyyyy…ooohhh…oh shit. Oh shity shit, SHIT!! I knew this would happen, I just KNEW it!! well, it serves me right for thinking naughty thoughts like that. Well, I have something to…err…take care of right now so…I'll just be back later.

Lots of love and self made orgasms: Sora

* * *

-----FRICKITY FRACK, I KNEW FFN WOULD SCREW ME OVER. Well lemmie try again. I'm trying to make a stupid new group on…and get ready for this, because I'm going to do it in code.

MYSPACE DOT COM --you should figure it out

TwiStEdRoMaNcCe8 AT AOL DOT COM --you get that? And at "myspace" search for AMELIE. Ok. there we go. Now if your interested in helping me with this idea, please tell me. I NEED to know.

Idea: make a group for all us writers to get together.

Ok then. I'm tired now, so later.


	7. Meeting Mr Right

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **Sexalitious Sora

**Location: SAN FRANCISCO!!!!!**

**Sex:** hmm.. lets see. nope. I still haven't sexed yet.

**Interest/hobbies: **the gorgeous mystery man with the silver hair, kai, my pal Tidus whom I love dearly and would do anything for, san fran, shopping, dancing, night clubs, my hair, sluttish outfits that compliment my butt, sexy men who compliment my butt, my butt, Leon and last but far from least, me…and my journal readers!!

* * *

**I'm so hung over I don't even KNOW what day it is**

UGH. Last night. ugh, ugh, ugh. My head is killing me. Shall I explain? Of course. Well last night after I gave myself pleasure to oh so sweet mental images of the silver haired wonder, Tidus came to me and said-

"kai's been bothering me all afternoon about going to his friends house, so I'll be off to take him there. will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Tidus, I'm not a child. Of course I'll be fine on my own"

"well no, I was only saying that because I heard you making some odd moans and figured you had a sick tummy."

"oh. That. That was…yes, a sick tummy." I rubbed at my stomach convincingly "it must have been ice cream we had after the Paul Frank store. Yes, that's it! Oh, how it hurts. Its driving me crazy" I should have gotten an Oscar for that performance.

Tidus looked concerned and rubbed at my back. "you should have a lie down then. Just try to relax, ok? I'll be back soon, I promise"

"oh, no. take your time. No need to rush, I'll just have a nice nap."

He nodded and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "ok then. See you when I get back" he then stood and left…and I couldn't help but to wonder. Is it just me, or is Tidus getting more and more gullible by the days? Anyways, so I stood as well and went straight to the bed. Within about 5 minutes I was in a deep sleep. The kind that's so deep you cant even dream if you tried. so a few hours later I was awoken by the sound of somebody shuffling things about. I sat up and croaked while rubbing at my eyes-

"who dare wakes me from my slumber?"

"its me, now get up and get dressed"

for a moment I thought I had heard wrong. "get up and what?" I went to glance at Tidus, but discovered he was already gone. "Tidus!!" I shouted. "what in the name of willy wonka's chocolate factory are you talking about?!?"

"I'm talking about-" he started as he walked back to me from the other room, "get ready for our big night out"

I was about to reply, but all my words were gone after I saw what Tidus was wearing. He was dressed tightly in all black with the occasional touch of blue, with loads of makeup on and incredibly gorgeous looking hair (bounce-ability factor: 8/10!!). he looked so deliciously slutty even **I **was tempted to sex him into next week.

"Tidus…" I began " you look…you look…FABULOUS!!!"

He smiled and did a spin for me "I do don't I?"

"yes!...but wait…what's the occasion? Where are we going?"

"well…" he began "I was pretty bummed that you got sick, so I figured to cheer you up…"

"yyeeess…?"

"to cheer you up…I've decided to take you to a gay club tonight"

I nearly went into cardiac arrest. "wha-wha-WHAT!?!? REALLY!?!?" he nodded and I leapt out of bed and into his arms. "oh Tidus!!!! I swear, your like…the coolest person ever!!"

"yea, yea…now follow me, I went out and got you a new outfit too"

"ooh!! Is it slutty like yours?"

"you bet!!"

"yippie!!"

he lead me into the living room area and there, laid out on one of the plush couches, was the outfit he had chosen for me. In a blind fashion trace, I grabbed the clothes and quickly changed into them (in front of Tidus, but I was so blinded I didn't even notice he was there). once I had them on, I turned to Tidus with glee and asked-

"so…how do I look??"

he stood with his mouth agate and just nodded. Eventually, he managed to get out- "you look dead sexy"

I pouted innocently and asked in a childish tone "really? You wouldn't lie would you?"

"no! oh gosh Sora…your going to be the talk of the town. Here, let me do your makeup"

and so he did. And let me tell you, by the time he was finished I was so pleased with the turn out that I took a camera and took a picture of myself. I looked soooo hott!! My outfit mirrored his, but was instead of black and blue, black and purple. Tidus said the pants gave me a great ass. I think so too. The makeup was heavily made, and I mean HEAVILY. My eyelids and above, like before my eyebrows, were done the heaviest with the blue and purple. Then my lips were a kind of loud red, which felt really odd because I've never actually worn lipstick before. It felt sexy. Me-ow! I happily turned to Tidus.

"so, are we ready to go?"

"almost…" he ran to another room and then ran back with a small bottle of something in his hands.

"wha…?"

"chanel"

"…chanel…?"

he handed me the bottle and my eyes nearly popped out. It was chanel perfume….but not just any old chanel perfume. It was the brand new and totally exclusive chanel no.5. you know…the one that Nicole Kidman did the commercial for that looks like a movie preview with that hott guy with the glasses in it. and at the end it says: "her look…her beauty…her perfume" or something like that. So anyway, I turned to Tidus with a bewildered look and asked-

"how on earth did you ever GET this?!?"

he shrugged nonchalantly "I went over to my uncles and he gave it to me as a gift for you"

"a gift? For me? …but why?"

"uh…I don't know. Heh, you know my uncle…totally crazy sometimes"

I laughed. "ha. Yea. That would be HILARIOUS if…oh, I don't know. Your uncle thought that you and I were together and he got this for me so that you'd get laid."

Tidus laughed in a way which _kind_ of sounded a little nervous, but I thought nothing of it. "yea…funny…heh heh…sure would be"

We sprayed a bit on and then left to what would be our biggest adventure yet. The gay clubs!!! We took a taxi to the first one, but quickly got back in the car and left after we saw some 50 year old groping some 20 year old as they made out by the front entrance. Yuck! So to club no.2 we went! It was a very lovely place. Nice and sophisticated looking on the inside as well as out. Turned out to be a bit to fancy for our liking, so we left that one too. No.3 was the winner. It was a very booming place with lots of dance music spilling from the front gates and plenty of good looking men our age. After a while of "'scuse me, pardon me" through the crowds, we finally arrived at a nice roomy booth. We sat down and had a gaze at the sea of dancing hotties.

"oh, wow. Tidus…this is so amazing!!!" I shouted over the music.

"yes, I know! An absolute dream come true for you I imagine" he shouted back.

"yes, it really is!!"

we sat for a while more until Tidus shouted out, "so, shall we dance?"

I smiled and shouted back "yes, sure!!"

So off we went to boogie the night away, and let me tell you, we boogied like hell. There was head bobbing, butt shaking, hump dancing and plenty of other dancing insanity's. my favorite was when Tidus would get behind me and…oh, I'm sure you can imagine. I've bet you've seen it plenty of times before on those music videos of yours. So anyway, after we were completely and utterly exhausted, we went over the bar for a drink. BIG MISTAKE. Within 20 minutes we were drunk beyond the valley of drunkenness. Tidus stumbled into me and said-

"whoops baby, sorry. Its seems to me your feet had gotten into the way of my swerving"

"no big, no big. They're only shoes and nothing more." we laughed like the crazy loon's we were and had another drink. Suddenly Tidus turned to me and said-

"Sora…have I…have I…ever told you…and listen up real good, cuz I'm only going ta sayin it once…told you, that I want to fuck you?"

I giggled and pulled him close. "no…no, I don't believe you have."

He grabbed my butt and gave it a squeeze "mmm, you look hott. I swear, I'm going to bang you so hard you'll be dizzy for weeks"

I laughed again " I already AM dizzy my love…but lets not let that stop us"

Soon we were all over each other…making out like we lost our minds, as well as our sense of dignity. It was good thing that lip stick was non smear, or we would have looked even MORE like we 'd lost our minds. Just as we broke apart for air, a man with blonde spiked hair walked up and exclaimed-

"TIDUS!! OH MY GOSH, ITS YOU!!"

Tidus looked at him for a while and then leapt from my arms so his. "CLOUDIE!!!!"

I stood, completely baffled to who this person was. "who…?"

The man turned back to me and offered his hand. "hi, I'm cloud. An old friend of Tidus's…I take it your Sora?"

Still a little ditzy from the alcohol, I shook his hand and rolled my eyes (which is very dangerous in case you didn't know. The last thing I needed was for my eyes to fall out). "yea, yea. That's me…"

Tidus whispered something into clouds ear and he nodded. He then turned to me and said "well sorry to take your friend, but there's somewhere we really must be so…we'll see you later then!"

And just like that they were gone. The left me there all by my lonesome while I was drunk, which was only the most DANGEROUS thing in the world to do!! The alcohol immediately began to wear off as I realization of the situation hit. I was alone. In a club full of strangers. With out a weapon to protect myself with. Not even pepper spay!! I was starting to panic when a nice looking man came up to me and asked-

"is there something wrong? You seem a bit worried"

"what? Oh, umm. No. I'm just fine. In fact, I was just leaving"

he looked at me with this weird 'I-don't-think-everything's-fine-in-fact-I-think-somethings-really-wrong' look. "are you sure your ok?"

"yea, whatever, I'm fine!" I shouted, but not because of the music this time. Even though I had managed to sober myself up a bit, I was still a little on the edge. In other words, I was getting bitchy.

"look, maybe I should give you a ride home or something. You seem a little drunk"

"I don't need your fucking help, now leave me alone before I make a scene!"

I then turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. I went into instant panic mode. "GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!!!" I stomped on his foot and bolted straight out the club and down the street. Before I could decide what to do next, he came up behind me and grabbed me into a tight hold from the back.

"I'm only trying to help, damnit!"

"NO! your not trying to help, your trying to rape me, you sick son of a bitch!"

"NO I'M NOT!!"

I stopped struggling. "your not?"

"NO!!"

"…are you sure?"

"YEA, I'M SURE!"

"oh…well in that case," I pulled lose from his hold, turned to face him and stuck out a hand. "hi, I'm Sora!"

he gave me one of the most intense 'oh-my-gosh-this-person-is-fucking-crazy' looks I've ever gotten in my whole life. He cleared his throat and shook my hand. "well Sora, I'm Leon. Honest to god, I would never hurt anyone. I'm sorry that I scared you"

"well…" I began as I looked him up and down. Hmm. Not bad. Not bad at all. He was one hell of a hottie. "well, that's ok. I've had a bit too much to drink, so expect wild mood swings to ensue"

he nodded and smiled. "ok. so…are you here alone?"

"yea…"

"what? That's not safe."

"I know. I was here with a friend, but he ditched me for someone else"

"hmm…that's a shame. You wanna hang around with me for a while?"

I thought about it, and then agreed. "ok, sure! But don't think that just because I'm drunk I'll be an easy lay"

He laughed. "ok. I'll try not to"

From then on, the night was perfect. We started out by just walking around the city, which by the way, was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen (the city at night). I truly felt as though I was in a movie…I mean, wouldn't you? Everything was just so…right! And Leon…oh that Leon. He was just…wow. According to him, he's working at being a photographer, but for now he works at the Burberry store. I hope I get discounts for being his friend…but anyway, and also he's single. SINGLE!! I could tell by the way he said it that he was kind of hinting that he wanted to be with me. Isn't it amazing? I'm actually going to have a boyfriend! And he's hott! And do you know what else? We kissed. WE KISSED!! Here, let me give you all the juicy details-

It had been a long night from walking around and sight seeing, and the both of us were really tired. He offered me a ride home, and after LOTS of careful thoughts I accepted. Once we had arrived Leon got out and then in a VERY gentlemanly way opened the door for me. I blushed a little (which I HATE doing) and got out.

"well, thank you for the ride. I hope I wasn't a burden"

he shut the door and turned to me, the moonlight hitting him just perfectly ( ::DROOLS::) "don't worry. You were anything but a burden" he then approached me, standing so close we could…well, you know.

I started to get nervous, after all, I've never kissed before (except Tidus, but that doesn't count. We were only practicing). "umm…well…I guess I should go in now. I'm pretty sure my cousins friend-err, my friends cousins there and I don't want him to get lonely or scared or nervous or claustrophobic or-"

He silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. "he'll be fine. Lets focus on you…"

And then, the big moment came. The moment that would forever change my life. The moment that would make me a man. From that moment on, I would no longer be Sora. No way. I would now be Sora…the boy who was kissed. There, in front of the darkened entrance to the hotel, he was about to make history by being the first person…male or female…to kiss me. And he did just that. He leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me. On the lips. And it felt great. Totally and Completely orgasmic.

He pulled away and smiled at the dazed look on my face. "I take it I was your first then, right?"

I nodded and leaned up, silently asking for more. he held me closer and kissed me…again!! two in one night!! SCORE!!...and you know what? This one had tongue. TOUNGE!! I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but it was even better than the first!

After a bit of intense making out we broke apart, but remained in our embrace. "Sora…I don't think you'll have to worry about your friends cousin being alone"

My eyes, which had been dreamily closed, snapped open. "what? Why?"

"because it looks like he's with someone"

I looked up at Leon who was looking up himself. I sighed and looked up as well, and sure enough, there was kai. He was staring out the window at us from above with Tidus, who had the a huge smile on his face. Once they realized they had been spotted, they both ducked from our view. I inwardly growled. Those damn nosy nancy's. they totally destroyed my moment alone with the man of my dreams!! I was just about to grab a rock, chuck it at the window, and pray it hit Tidus right in the forehead when I Leon grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"well I'm really sorry to say this, but I have to go now"

I pouted (which I was hoping looked ultra sexy and innocent and would make him change his mind, but sadly it didn't). "but why?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "umm…well, I take a class on photography and I have some work I need to finish up, so…yea. I'm really sorry"

"oh, its ok. I'm sure we'll meet again…right?"

he smiled and brushed a few stay strands of hair from my face. "only if you want to…"

I nearly fainted. "uh…y-yea. I want to…see you again, that is"

"well here, then" he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and pen from the car. He then quickly scribbled his number on it. "its my cell. Try to call me in the afternoons, ok?"

I took the paper and responded quietly "yea, sure"

He leaned in towards me once more and whispered "you will call me, wont you?" he was so close, I could feel his warm breath as he spoke, which sent tiny shivers all throughout my spine.

"yes. Of course."

"that's good…" he gave a quick nip and lick at my neck and then pulled away. "ok well, see you later then!" he said, brightfully like nothing ever happened and he didn't just almost make me orgasm right into my new pants. He opened his door, and right before he got in said "oh, and by the way. Those pants make you ass look fabulous" he then winked, got in the car, and sped off.

So of course right as I walked in I was instantly bombarded with a million questions as to what happened by Tidus. "so how did you meet him? Is he single? How old is he? Was that his car? Does he have a job? How big is his…?" and I had to stop him right there.

"honestly Tidus, do you really think I would know how big it was before I've even slept with him?"

there was pause, and then "so, your planning to sleep with him then?" I swear, sometimes, JUST SOMETIMES I wonder what it would be like to have a NORMAL friend. Someone with actual brains, and not just a small peanut that rattles around whenever he jumps or dances.

"no, Tidus. I don't plan to sleep with him…well, at least not yet"

"so, wait, what about the other guy?"

"other guy?"

"the gorgeous one with the silver hair!"

I laughed and waved my hand about nonchalantly. "oh, he's so yesterday. Besides, I bet he doesn't even remember me by now"

Tidus nodded, "I guess your right…so how was the kiss?"

I instantly launched into story mode and told him all about it. "…and it was just so perfect! Oh Tidus, this trip has been the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me"

"well I'm glad your enjoying it"

"yea well…hey wait! What happened with you and that blonde haired guy?"

Tidus then launched into HIS story mode about what a great time they had. There was lots of hand holding, talking, and kissing according to him. A perfect night for him as well. In the end, everything was worth it. I had a 'not-official-but-almost-' boyfriend, Tidus had a boyfriend, and kai got to see me kiss some guy he's never seen before. Yup. All in all, I'd say the hang over I'm experiencing right now was all worth it. kinda. Well, that all for today. Bye!!

Lots of love and wishes that you never get a hang over as bad as mine is right now: Sora

(P.S: it always helps to have a friend whose willing to hold your hair back as you vomit from all your drinking. In other words, don't get a friend like Tidus. He wont help, he'll sit there and laugh. That bastard.)

* * *

**User :** **Ocean-Eyes**

**Name: **Riku

**Sex: **gay male. Currently in a relationship…sorry.

**Location:** San Francisco, where I've been living for a few years to work on my dream of being a world famous fashion designer.

**Interest/Hobbies: **well…hmm. I like to read a lot. I also enjoy watching reality TV, although I don't know why. My favorite show is project runway. Umm…speaking of which, I like to go to runway shows and learn about today's and upcoming fashions. I like to draw and write and sing, but only when I'm alone. I enjoy fiddling with my hair, but I'm not vain. Pretty much just a laid back person. And last, but far from the least, I love my little brother Blaine with all my heart. He's the only thing that really keeps me together, and I don't know what I would ever do without him. I LOVE YOU, SWEETHEART!!

**

* * *

**

**To stressed to even think of what day it is**

I'm getting really upset everyone. I know its really bad for me to think this, and that I'm probably just imagining it all, but…I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe my boyfriend…maybe he's…cheating on me. Its crazy right? I'm just making it up? I hope so. I mean…he's been acting sort of odd lately. Like he came home really late last night and…I don't know. I asked him where he was, and he said-

"I just went to a friends house real quick. Its nothing to get upset over, ok?"

and I believed him, because that's all I can do. I don't WANT to think he's cheating, and I don't WANT to find out if he is. I just don't know what I'll do. I mean…he didn't smell right…he didn't smell right!! You know what I smelled when he hugged me?!? I smelled fucking chanel no.5 perfume. Do you have any idea how HARD is it to get that shit?!? I've been on wait list now for about 2 months! Who could he have been that close to that had that perfume? I know it wasn't me. Ugh. Why do things like this always seem to happen to me? Now I'm torn over it. should I confront him on it? what should I say? I don't want to endanger our relationship by accusing him of something he didn't do. I love him. And he loves me. Right? He's told me. In fact, he tells me almost every night…but what if…? What if he only says it to…no. I wont even think that. He would never use me for sex. No way. Never in a million years…right? Oh, god. I think I'm going to be sick.

I wont say anything. I cant. I'll just act like nothings happened and let things go back to the way the were. I'll make him some nice dinner for tonight and then we'll spend the whole night together cuddling and then eventually make love and then things will be just the way they should be. And anyway, its not like I've been 100 percent faithful either. I didn't cheat of course!! But…I don't know. I've been thinking of this one guy I met. His name was…his name…oh, shit. I think I forgot his name…but he was adorable. He had the cutest blue eyes I had ever seen, as well as this…unruly sexy brown hair. He was one hell of a cutie. And he was with a kid too. I wonder if maybe it was his brother? maybe he's like me, and has to take care of his little brother because of family problems. I know I have to do that. It's a long story, and I'll tell you guys all about it later. Right now I just want to focus…what was his name?!?!?! AHHHH!!!! Didn't it start with an A or something?!?

REWIND!!!.... I said, 'hi, I'm Riku…' wait, no I didn't. oh my gosh, I never told him my name!! SHIT!! Ok, but he said….and I said…he said…his name was…Sora!!! That was his name!! oh well though. Not like it matters. I bet he's forgotten all about me…or maybe not…maybe…NAH. I'll be fine with Leon…wont I?

Letting Love be my guide, forever yours: Riku

* * *

-------alright everyone. Sorry I've been so busy. I wont even bother to keep track of the days anymore. To stressful. And anyways, I have finals. That's why I've been so busy. I have them all this week, and two projects due, and I'm also having two tests before the finals, and because I live in California, I have to take this new thing called the exit exam. If I don't pass it, I don't leave high skool. Isn't that lovely? And there's geometery on it. and here I am failing algebra 1. yea. The future looks pretty bleak right now…but on the bright side, I got a hair cut today! It looks awesome. Ok, well, later gaters…oh by the way. NO NEED TO PANIC Sora/Riku FANS. THEY WILL GET TOGETHER EVENTUALLY…after a cat fight. Wheee!!! 


	8. my new friend

**User :** **Ocean-Eyes**

**Name: **Riku

**Sex: **gay male. Currently in a relationship…sorry.

**Location:** San Francisco, where I've been living for a few years to work on my dream of being a world famous fashion designer.

**Interest/Hobbies: **well…hmm. I like to read a lot. I also enjoy watching reality TV, although I don't know why. My favorite show is project runway. Umm…speaking of which, I like to go to runway shows and learn about today's and upcoming fashions. I like to draw and write and sing, but only when I'm alone. I enjoy fiddling with my hair, but I'm not vain. Pretty much just a laid back person. And last, but far from the least, I love my little brother Blaine with all my heart. He's the only thing that really keeps me together, and I don't know what I would ever do without him. I LOVE YOU, SWEETHEART!

**

* * *

**

**Should I stay, or should I go?**

Ok. this is it. the final straw. I HAVE to leave him. I mean, if he really loved me as much as he said he did, he wouldnt be ignoring me as much as he does. like, for instance this morning I woke up and cuddled next to him. natural right? isnt that what every couple does? LOVE EACH OTHER? HUH? ok, well he decides to be an ass about it. he's like-

"Riku, get back on your side, your annoying me"

ANNOYING HIM! WTF! so then I said-

"What do youmean **annoying** you"

"I mean your too close to me, get away"

Now I was really feeling insulted. "too close? so what, was I 'too close' to you last night when I was"

"Riku, thats enough! get back on your side and let me enjoy what little time I have left in the bed before I have to drag my tired ass off to work like I have to do every morning"

"Oh really? every morning? you dont have work every morning you liar, your just off in the streets"

He sat up and glared at me "off in the streets? doing what"

"You know what, you dirty cheat" so ha! I said it. I called him what I knew he was. A dirty, disrespectful cheat.

" A cheat huh? Riku, thats the biggest load of bullshit"

"Bullshit? YOUR bullshit! you keep lying and lying to me about where your going and what your doing"

"I HAVENT LIED ABOUT ANYTHING"

"YES YOU HAVE"

"I...YOU...oh fuck it, im leaving" he got up and went straight into the bathroom where he started the shower. I glanced over at the clock and nearly fainted, realizing that I was late myself for my usual morning jog before dropping love of to school and going to work. gah. I got up, threw a big shirt on and dashed into his room.

"love! love love, wake up" he groaned and croaked out-

"dont call me that...its girly" oh yes, how he hated the nicknames I gave him. I usually call him something like love love, love shine, heaven, haven, sugar baby...just whatever random mushy name pops into my head. ok, so your probably wondering why. well, me and love have been living on our own since we left our parents. my dad was...really bad. He did a few things I'd rather not talk about and got himself put in jail. My mother was never really reliable and was pretty happy when I told her I wanted to move out. She was so happy in fact that she not only packed my stuff up, but she packed love's stuff up and told me to take him with me since she'd rather not be bothered with him. Great mom, huh? so yea, as soon as I got to San Fran I never wanted to think of either of them agian, thus changing my brothers name. I mean, the kids only 8 and she practically THREW him at me. for all she knows, I could be using him for child pornography! So anyway, I yanked the blanket off him and said sturnly-

"I want you to get up, get dressed and wait for me to get back, ok? can you do that by yourself"

"Yes! Jeez Riku, im not a baby"

I gave him a quick kiss on the forhead and said "yes you are, now get up and get ready"

I then ran back into my room (which really wasnt all that far since homes in san fran are really small and crapmed) and changed into my running clothes. I did a quick jog down the street where I ran into my usual jogging buddy Yuna.

"Hey Riku" she said inbetween pants " your a little late...what gives"

"Umm...long story...rather not get into it"

"What?...you usually...tell me...whew, everything" she nuged me and smiled.

"Ok, well...Leon didnt...hasnt been...telling the truth" we both stopped and I bent over panting, which was pretty pathetic since we'd only just begun.

"he hasnt been telling the truth? drop him"

I looked up. "Yuna, its not that simple"

"But why not"

"What"

"Why isnt it that simple? Riku, your not married to the man"

"But..."

"But nothing! so hes cheating on you...go find someone new! Its not like you ugly, im sure you could get who ever you wanted"

"But Yuna, I cant! i've been with him for the longest and he's the only person here I can really trust...besides you of course (I quickly added when she made a face)"

"Oh come on! you cant tell me there isnt someone else you've had your eye on"

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it agian. she was right. I still keep thinking about Sora, and even though I tried to convince my self over and over that he would never remember me...I still had hopes of seeing him again. "Yea...there is someone."

"You see? now all you gotta do is find him and ask him out"

I thought about it, but shook my head. "It wouldnt work. He's...a bottom"

"A what"

Sometimes I wish she was a gay guy. Odd thought, but true. then she would understand me alot better, you know"umm. Ok, well...when I met Leon I was a virgin..."

"uh huh..."

"...and a few months later after lots and lots of thoughts over it, we decided to start having sex"

"mm hmm" she replied dreamily. Jeez, what is it with girls and the thought of gay guys having sex? I swear, I just KNEW she was imagining it.

"Yea, and so from that night it was decided that...well...I would have to bottom"

She started at me for a while with that 'I-dont-get-it' look, and then said "ooooohhhh"

"Yea. you see the problem now"

She thought about it and then sighed. "well Riku, did you even WANT it to be that way"

"well...no, not really"

"So now you can switch things! its not like you signed a contract or anything"

And she was right. I guess now really was my chance to try something new. We went on jogging for about an hour and then jogged back to our houses. We hugged and then I ran straight back into the house to find love sitting there in front of the TV still in his PJ's.

"LOVE" I practically bellowed "WHY ARENT YOU DRESSED"

he stared at me with huge eyes, and then got up and ran to his room. I sighed and walked back to my room where Leon was tossing clothes about trying to figure out what to wear.

"Where's my white button up"

"How should I know"

"Riku...whatever" he pushed past me and walked out. I undressed and jumped into the shower, practically going into shock from the cold water and stayed in there for as long as I could to avoid the rest of the day. of course I had to get out. I was getting all pruney, eww! So then I got dressed in the usual work outfit, which was just basically all black so that when I got there I would have the green apron to go over it. I towel dried my hair and ran off into the kitchen where Leon and love where sitting waiting for me to make something. I checked all the shelves and cuboards only to find we were out of easy step breakfasts. I grabbed the only thing we had left and shoved it at them.

"Fruit whole grain bars" love whinned"but Rikuuuu"

"Riku, we're not on a damn diet"

I turned to face them huffily and shot back "well sorry Mr. im-to-good-to-go-shopping-for-once if this meal DISPLEASES you! oh, heaven forbid I dont give you every little thing you ever flippin want"

"Riku, you can take this bar and shove it up your"

"Oh, im sure you'd love me too so you could watch you kinky bastard"

"Whats a bastard" love asked while looking back and forth from me to Leon.

"Its a big people word, now go get your shoes on and wait for me at the door" he climbed from his seat and trotted off leaving me and Leon alone.

"What time are you coming home tonight"

"Why does it matter"

I wanted to strangle him. "What do you mean what does it matter! I just want to know"

"Its none of your buissness"

"Yes it is! Leon, you...you...why are you even here anymore"

he looked taken aback "what are you talking about"

"Im talking about why your even here when its obvious that you DONT EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE" it went quiet.

"Riku..." he got up and walked over to me, but I pushed him away.

"Oh no...no no no, stay away from me"

"Riku...is that what this has been about? you think I dont love you" he put his arms around me and gently forced eye contact. "Because if thats the case, then your wrong"

I took a deep breath and a step back. "No, im not. You...you go out and come home late, you dont take me out anymore, you dont do any shopping for us...we're not even as close as we were before"

He held me closer and kissed my cheek. "We're not" he then started kissing down my neck, but I pushed him away again.

"Leon, I need more than that, and you know it."

He took me back into his arms and said "Well anything you want...I'll get it for you. you want me to change? fine. anything to make you happy" he then nipped at my ear. "I love you"

I tried to stay mad, but couldnt and wound up leaning into his embrace. "I love you too. I just wish you wouldnt make things so hard for me..."

"Im sorry. I promise I wont go out so much...but if you want me, you need to tell me. im not a mind reader"

"Mm hmm" I mummbled out as I snuggled into his warmth "ok"

He patted my butt and said "So, shouldnt you be taking Blaine to school"

"Blaine..?...oh, shit" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and dashed to the door where love was sitting humming to himself. He turned to me and said-

"took you long enough" where, oh WHERE was he getting this sass?

We got in the car and drove off to his school which had already started. I kissed him goodbye and said-

"Now remember, if a stranger danger comes up and offers candy"

"Dont take it, go tell a grown up"

"Good, and if the stranger danger offers something from gucci or coach"

"say-FFAABULOUSSS"

I laughed at him and corrected him. "No, go get an adult...jeez, who told you to say that"

"My new best friend"

"Hmm. well i'll have to meet this new friend." Ok, so I saw him off and then raced off to work, but the whole time I couldnt help but wonder. who was this new friend, and how did he such a big word like 'fabulous'?

well until next time,

Letting Love Be My Guide, Forever Yours: Riku

(do you get that when I say love be my guide that I mean my bro? if so, congrads!)

* * *

**User: PoofyPants**

**Name: **Sexalitious Sora

**Location: SAN FRANCISCO!**

**Sex:** hmm.. lets see. nope. I still haven't sexed yet.

**Interest/hobbies: **the gorgeous mystery man with the silver hair, kai, my pal Tidus whom I love dearly and would do anything for, san fran, shopping, dancing, night clubs, my hair, sluttish outfits that compliment my butt, sexy men who compliment my butt, my butt, Leon and last but far from least, me…and my journal readers!

**

* * *

**

**Lovely morning, FWARR!**

What a wonderful morning I had today! It started out so cute when we had to take Kai to school. I got to dress him! he'll be the talk to the town in the outfit I picked for him. It was one of those normal little boy outfits, but I threw in a few things such as a blue spotted scarf thing to tie around his neck. it was soo adorible! Absolutely to die for. he took one look in the mirror and said-

"Fabulous"

Fabulous! you see? i've already had a huge impact on his life. Watch, when he's all rich and famous and excepting oscars, he going to turn to me and say "and I would like to thank most of all my dearest pal Sora, who single handedly made me who I am today by teaching me the glorious word Fabulous. CHEERS" and then everyone will clap and I'll stand up and bow and then go home later that night and get banged brainless by the silver haired wonder who still happens to haunt my dreams. yummmmy, and yes, I HAVE given this alot of thought...so anyway! Me and tidus dropped Kai off to school and then decided to wonder about the town. Tidus turned to me and said-

"Lovely morning for caffine, what do you say"

"As in coffee" I asked completely bewildered "but where would we ever find a coffee shop"

Tidus gave me that annoying looking at me look that said that he was thinking I was a complete dumbass and replied"Sora, there's a Starbucks at almost every corner"

"What? no there isnt, I"

"Right there" He pointed right at the street ahead, and there in all its glory was a Starbucks. Amazing world it is to have a Starbucks at every other corner. I say there should be other things...like...chocolate shops! yes! chocolate shops at every corner just like the willy wonka world! Ok, back to reality. So we walked off to the shop, but right as we reached the doors that Cloud person walked up and said-

"Tidus! What are doing out here so early"

So on they went talking talking yap yap yap and ignoring me as if I was never even there. "Umm...im going to go in...ok?...hello?...guys" talk talk yap yap ignor ignor FWWAARRR I know when im not needed. I walked inside, all poised and such, and gazed at the huge menu thingy over the counter. WHY on earth are there so many different kinds of coffee, oh WHY? It must have taken me forever to decide, but didnt really matter since I was the only one in there. in fact, there wasnt even a cashier person. I glanced around for a ding dingy to tap on so one would come out, but didnt see it. I then tried waiting patiently, but that was no use.

"Umm...excuse me..." I began all quiet and proper like"anyone here"

Silence

"Anyone"

More silence

"please"

Even more silence

"excuse meeeeee"

So much silence I was ready to start singing just to make some noise

"I would like my caffine fix..."

Still silence, where they doing this on purpose!

**" WILL SOMEBODY GET THEIR ASS OUT HERE AND TAKE MY DAMN ORDER"** I roared in anger and frustration.

Then to my horror, the one person to whom I would have never wanted to hear me roar (unless it was a sexy roar) came strolling out in his green Starbucks apron. Without even glancing up at me he said-

"Sorry for the hold up, may I take your" and then he stopped when he saw me.

I did a shy little wave and said "umm...hey"

"Hey"

We stood in silence (augh, to much silence for one day!) and just stared at each other. Strange, I didnt remember him being THIS cute. hmm.

"So...uh...what was it you wanted"

"Oh" I said suddenly remembering where I was"just some coffee. Nothing special, im new to this kind of stuff"

"Ok, sure" he then turned to busy himself with my order...and you can call me a dirty birdy, but I can assure you that you would have done the same thing. I stared straight at his butt. yumm yumm yumm! Lovely buns, just LOVELY! Ready to be mine for the taking! TO BE CONCORED BY MWAH! but then my cell phone rang and I had to pick it up. horror of unspeakable horrors, it was LEON! THE GUY IM SUPPOSED TO BE SEEING"

"Hey baby" he said all seductively making me get goosebumps.

"Hey" I said all shyly and not at all very sexily. Damn me!

"So what do you want to do tonight"

hmm. didnt think of that...no wait, yes I did. Before I went to sleep. "I would really love to go on another moonlit walk. The last one was so romantic..." and as you all can probably tell, im a real sucker for romance.

"Alright. anything for you" he replied smoothly"would you like me to treat you out to dinner"

"YES" I said before I could stop myself. "Umm...I mean, sure. that would nice"

He laughed smoothly (damn his smoothness...why cant I be smooth like that?) and said"Well im at work right now...you can come visit me anytime you want"

"Ok...cool"

"I'll see you later then"

"Yea...later"

"Alright...bye beautiful"

"bye.." and then he hung up leaving me dazed. Beautiful. He called me beautiful! thats the second time i've been called that since I got here...I LOVE THIS PLACE! I was broked out of my thoughts by the silver haired wonder.

"Here, that'll be 2.95"

"it'll be what? wow, what a rip."

"Yea. thats why I never drink here"

I reached for my wallet and gave him the cash. He rang it up, gave me the change and a some napkins. "enjoy"

I nodded and began to make my way out...but I didnt want to. I wanted to stay with him and figure out who he was...what he liked...just, everything. I knew it would be wrong though. I mean, i've just begun to go out with this other guy. It would be way rude and disrespectful to start seeing someone else. Right as i'd opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait" and it was him. the silver haired wonder had stopped me, how romantic! he could no longer hide his emotions for the true love and desire he had for me and wanted to tell me then and there of all the love he felt. He wanted to hold me in his arms and never let me go and sing me songs of how we'll always be together no matter what and how if anything ever happend to me he would kill himself. Yes, he was ready to ask my had in marriage and procced to take me home and bang the stars from my heavens, OH HOW LOVE CONCORS ALL!

"You left your stirring spoon" Oh. right.

"Yes. thank you" I turned to leave, but he stopped me again.

"umm...havent we met before"

AH! he remembers me! hurrah"Yea. I ran into you, remember"

He smiled (hott!) "Yes, how could I ever forget...your names Sora right"

HUZZAH! he knows my name too"Yup, thats me"

He shook my free hand and said "Well im Riku."

"Riku? thats a great name"

"thank you. so, umm...maybe if your not to busy tonight.."

OH.SHIT. I already had plans, damn me! actually I already have a boyfriend, so what am I doing"umm..actually...im seeing someone right now" oh how it killed me to say that. He sort of frowned and put his hands to his pockets.

"Oh. that sucks."

"Its going to be our real first date...so nothings really perminate" I quickly added. He seemed to think about it and said-

"Well tell you what" he took the note pad and pen from his utility belt and scribbled his number onto it. "- if he turns out to be a jerk then call me. and anyway, we dont have to go out. we could just hang...i'll really like to know more about you"

I smiled big and said "Ok, cool! that would be great"

He smiled to and then said"Ok, well see you around then"

"ok" I said as he opened the door for me. "bye"

"bye" he said as the door shut. and thus ended the single most wonderful moment of me life...well actually i've kinda been having alot of wonderful moments so...oh nevermind. It took me awhile, but I eventually caught up with Tidus again. He has plans made for tonight as well, so everything works out. FABULOUS! i'd love to go on, really but I cant. have got things to do, outfits to pick out. BYYYEEEE!

LOTS OF TONS OF LOVE...and bizarre love triagles and talk talk yap yap yap ignor ignor: Sora

EH-HUYUCK!

* * *

-alright everyone, sorry. ive just go so much going on. I finished finals, had a pretty normal last week and now this week we start exit exams. wheeeee. until next time then. TAA TAA 

HTTP:GROUPS. MYSPACE. COM/ WWW LITTLE LOVELY LANI COM just put it all together and no, theres no . in the . com at the end.check it out. im the group leader, so click the pic with dark mousy on it and you'll see my page, hurray!we've only got me and this other girl and we're quiet lonely on our owney. honestly people, its worth it. i'll have you guys laughing so hard you'll wet yourself if you lucky and im in a fairly good mood. HURRAH FOR FAIRLY GOOD MOODS! LATER GATERS


End file.
